Not So Strange Stranger
by Mistyrat
Summary: When a little girls' parents died, she vowed to become the strongest ninja ever.  The first step, she decided, was to create a new jutsu.  The jutsu altered her mind and body irreversably. Forever.  First story ever. KakaxIruxOC


Hi. I have honestly never done a fanfic before, so you can come with all the flames you want. I want you to tell me what's wrong with this story. Okeydokey, anyhow, this story was made for TheMonster. Yes.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Naruto characters or logos or any of that, so, tough for me. I do, however, own my characters, Keisha, Ookami, and Uma. So if you copy, **_YOU WILL DIE._** I'll make sure of it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Flashback (12 years ago)_

Deep within the forests of Konoha, a small girl played happily under the cool green branches or a dense forest. Her long, raven black hair flowed out behind her like a veil as she leapt from branch to branch, throwing kunai at random things on the ground. She finally came to rest in a cool clearing under a small tree. A small rustling noise came from behind her, so she looked over her shoulder to see what it was. A large male ninja with an ANBU outfit on and a monkey mask suddenly flew out of the bushes and tackled her. She screamed with laughter as took off his mask and began to tickle her. "Daddy, stop it! Stop it!" she yelled at him. When he finally stopped, she jumped up and began to try and take the mask out of his hands. "Mom's not here tonight, so we get to go out for ramen and ice cream later!" he said as she finally succeeded at wrestling the mask away from his firm grasp and put it on. "YAY! RAMEN AND ICE CREAM!" came her muffled voice from behind the mask.

She began to leap away into the trees toward the village, shouting "I'm the strongest ninja in the world! Catch me if you can!" Her father just laughed and jumped after her.

As they approched the village, Keisha noticed a lot of commotion in the far woods near the edge of the village. She asked her father what it was, and watched as he looked at the disruption, a worried look on his face. "Let's go find and ask the Hokage. He'll know..." His voice drifted off as he began to leap faster.

They reached the village gates, only to find that the usual sentries were no where to be seen. The pair flew through the gates and through the deserted streets. "Daddy, I'm scared..." said the trembling girl as they reached a road in the center of the village and stopped. The hokage suddenly landed in front of them. "Uma, thank god you're here..." He pulled Uma a few feet away and began to talk to him in a low but urgent voice. His daughter could hear snatches of the conversation, such as "fox..", "need more ninjas...", and "think I know how to seal it away...".

Her father came back over to her as the Hokage waited impatiently on the side. "Honey, I need you to go home and stay in the house. Don't get on the phone or go anywhere." he said as he put his mask back on. She looked at him as if to ask a question, but he was gone, leaping over the rooftops with the Hokage toward the commotion. She scowled in the direction that he had dissappeared, wondering where he was going.

She began to make her way home, but halfway there curiosity overcame her and she began to make her way toward to city wall, thinking _'It can't be that dangerous, it's only a little fox.'_ When she finally reached the city walls, it was dark out and she could hear yelling and screaming coming from somewhere nearby. _'I can feel his chakra nearby, and so is mommys!' _she thought happily as she bounded throught the dense tree branches toward the noises.

She soon came to he scene of the yelling. A levithian fox with a rust-colored coat and what looked like about nine tails was standing in a clearing. The clearing was made of crushed and broken trees, some thrown to the side as if they were rag dolls. It was snorting huge clouds of mist into the cool night air, snarling and growling at the small group of ninjas bravely standing in between it and the village. She could faintly see her mother and father at the head of the line. "Mommy!" she screamed, happily bounding down to greet her mother.

As she flew through the trees, a giant tail whipped through the trees overhead, throwing her off-balance and causing her to grab the nearest branch and come to an abrupt halt. She cautiosly looked at the branches above her head, or tried to, but they were gone. The splintered remains lay on the ground below her, some of the smaller pieces still falling to the ground. She looked back to the small line of ninjas, still fighting valiently for their lives.

Uma was throwing knives with explosive tags at the beast. It didn't seem to notice. He was throwing every possible weapon at the thing, and all it seemed to be doing was making the beast more angry. He threw a well-aimed kunai at its eye, missed by a fraction of an inch as it turned its head, and hit it square on its sensitive nose. It roared angrily and took a swipe with one of its tails. A small voice suddenly reached his ears, yelling "Mommy!" He turned to look just as the tail whipped over his head and into the forest behind him, crashing into the treetops.

Again, she began to make her way toward her mother and father, watching as the massive fox tore at the forest around it. She saw her father throw another kunai at its nose, which exploded just as it hit its mark. The fox roared furiously and took a swipe at the line of ninja. Suddenly everything began to move in slow motion. The tail slowed down, and she saw its mark. Her father and mother were directly in the way of it. She screamed "Mommy, daddy, MOVE!" They both turned their heads and looked at her, her father yelling "KEISHA!!" just as the tail crashed into their bodies.

The last thing Keisha saw was her father and mothers blood-caked bodies flying through the air before she was knocked out by what seemed to be a fist and dragged away, back into the dense canopy of dark trees...


End file.
